In a vehicle computing system (VCS)/application programming interface (API) framework, service apps may be executed on a mobile device, but controlled by a VCS human machine interface. API software connects the VCS to the mobile device to support the control of apps. Starting either mobile apps or apps on the VCS, in the vehicle network or in the internet cloud using API software may currently be an awkward and highly user initiative process in which the driver first sets the VCS into an auxiliary mode, then to mobile applications, issues a command to list the mobile apps that are available, then selects one of the apps and it begins to run. The operation may be so complex that drivers of the vehicle may never discover its existence; it may cause driver distraction, it may easily fail causing a thing gone wrong and it has to be very intentional.
A lack of system initiative features is also a potential hang-up. For example, an owner may take their vehicle to a dealer for a repair and an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) would like the owner to take a quality survey before they reach their next destination. With the present system the driver might need to have the survey application loaded on their mobile device then be instructed by the dealer to walk through the steps above to start the survey application.
EP2523436 generally relates to a mobile device comprising a content selector for selecting recommended mobile applications from those available to the device based on at least one of: context information; user defined preference; and context events. A first user interface area is included for displaying recommended applications selected by the content selector. A second user interface area is included for displaying applications selected by the user for a given context. The first user interface area may be dynamically updated according to user activity and/or on user request. In one embodiment, the content selector selects mobile applications from mobile applications stored on the device and from mobile applications stored remotely.